New Member of Shelter 35
Summary When Aspen meets Diego after a run in at the city park, she is put to the test to see if she has what it takes to become a Pound Puppy if Shelter 35. However some challenges are harder than others, and choices will have to be made. In the end will Aspen have what it takes or will she chose to stay a normal pet. Characters * Aspen * Diego * Mira or Lyra * Gizmo * Livvie * Devine *Kerchak * Samuel * Kennel Kittens * Derek Story It was a beautiful fall day and Aspen walked with her perfect person Samuel through the park. Aspen happily trotted forward as Samuel stuck the tennis ball into his coat pocket and pulled his hat tighter. Aspen was happy Samuel never complain about the cold, they walked everyday even through the snow! Aspen lifted her muzzle up into the crisp city air. It was mid-morning and the air was filled with the most pleasant scents. In the distance Aspen could smell the sweet aroma of an opening Cafe’, the freshly cooked biscuits and vanilla coffee. Aspen barked happily looking back at Samuel who had her magenta end of the leash in his right hand. Samuel laughed as Aspen tugged him along. Aspen knew exactly where their spot was and she wished Samuel would pick up his feet and hurry. Aspen continued to tread, dead leaves crackled under her paws. Aspen looked around the park her tongue lolling out happily. The trees where now just changing colors from ripe apple red, pumpkin pie orange, and lemon yellow. A cool autumn breeze ruffled Aspen’s pelt causing her to bark again looking back at Samuel as his scarf blew in the breeze. “Come on girl!” Samuel called not bothered by the breeze. “Let’s get to our spot for a couple rounds, then we will head up to the Whispering Teapot Cafe’.” Aspen gave a bark and headed back to their walk. Aspen walked confidently to the area where Samuel and her always played fetch. Then a shadow of a bird passed overhead and Aspen leapt around barking before Samuel unhooked her leash and she was off. Aspen chased the bird with energy, it was a female robin. The robin seemed to find it as a game to and swooped and zig zagged as Aspen chased. Aspen felt her paws pound the ground in perfect harmony, as she gained speed. The air flew through her fur like missiles until the robin decided the game was over and landed in a nearby tree to preen. Aspen barked once before collapsing to the ground rolling in the thick grass. Aspen rolled and rolled enjoying the fresh earthy scent before laying up straight panting waiting for Samuel to catch up. Aspen loves the cold weather, it felt great as she was cooling off from the run. **<<——>>** When Samuel finally caught up Aspen was wagging her tail ready to go. Samuel laughed, pulling the tennis ball from his layered jacket throwing it across the grass. “Go get it girl!” Samuel cried as Aspen became a blur. Aspen’s paws skidded in the thick grass as she slid grabbing the tennis ball in her jaws. Aspen then leapt swiftly up again running full speed back to Samuel. Aspen crashed into Samuel’s legs dropping the tennis ball and barking with joy. Samuel had been ready for the collision and he barley moved. Samuel laughed picking the tennis ball of the ground and throwing it in the air. Aspen jumped for it twisting her body catching it in mid air between her jaws and landing on all fours running to Samuel again. Samuel simply laughed throwing the tennis ball again. This time when Aspen leapt in the air she missed the ball by and inch. When she landed her ears shot up and she scanned the ground. The tennis ball landed and bounced rolling into the nearby bushes and brush. Aspen chased after it leaping into the bushes without thinking twice sniffing and looking for the tennis ball. The earth smelled sweet and of newly poured mulch, with a slight wet fragrance. Aspen saw the tennis ball laying not more than 3 feet away and she happily trotted over to it. When she bent down to pick it up between her jaws two white paws appeared in front of Aspen’s muzzle. Aspen forgot about the tennis ball and lifted her dark green eyes up to the dog in front of her. The dog was an ash grey color with darker gray highlights. He had a white muzzle with a strip leading down his chest, to his stomach, and ending at the tail. “Can I help you?” Aspen asked him raising an eyebrow in curiosity. "As a matter of fact my lovely lady, yes you can." The dog said smiling a dashing smile picking up the tennis ball and handing it to Aspen. "With what?" Aspen asked tilting her head side ways causing her ears to flop over. "Well I couldn't help but notice that you where a Pound Puppy. It turns out so am I." The dog showed Aspen his dog house tag dangling from his red collar, it caught the sun a shined. "Really?" Aspen happily smiled, this dog seemed nice. "What's your name anyhow?" Aspen's cream tail wagged stirring up the scarlet leaves below. "I am Diego!" Diego bowed to Aspen and gave her a wink. "I work at Shelter 35 and I'm here to ask a beautiful dog such as yourself for a favor." Diego stood smiling that dashing smiling again and took Aspen's paw. Aspen felt giddy inside but just wanted to be nice to a dog she first met. "I bet you say that to all the girls." Aspen gently pulled her paw away and smiled. "But I'd love to help you any way, Diego." Aspen gave him a playful bow back, but she couldn't stop smiling at him. Diego grinned at Aspen's remark. "Ah no. Just to you." Diego walked a circle around Aspen once again smiling. "What do I call you by?' Aspen blushed totally flattered but grew more embarrassed that she had forgotten to say her own name! "I'm Aspen." Aspen choked out smiling. "Ah a lovely name. So my dear lovely Aspen would you like to come with me for the favor." Diego tilted his head like Aspen had done. "Oh no! I couldn't leave Samuel, but I could possibly help later!" Aspen said just as the words escaped her muzzle a voice rang out. "Aspen? Girl are you out there?" Samuel called looking behind the bushes craning his neck to see. "I gotta go! It was great to meet you Diego!" Aspen grabbed the ball and turned high tail and ran. However she glanced over her shoulder as Diego smiled and disappeared into the bushes. Aspen ran to Samuel barking dropping the tennis ball and jumping at his heels licking his hands. "Haha! Thata' girl! Come on! Let's head to the Cafe'." Samuel said clipping her leash on as he picked up the tennis ball tucking it into his jacket pocket. Aspen barked walking beside her perfect person, not noticing the grey pelt that followed. **<<---->>** WIP